As this type of apparatus, there has been suggested an apparatus for suppressing the variation of an output shaft torque at the time of coast down speed change (refer to a patent document 1). According to the control apparatus of a drive apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in the patent document 1, it is possible to suppress the variation of the output shaft torque by reducing the regenerative torque of a motor in an inertia phase at the time of coast down speed change.
Incidentally, there are also such disclosures that the output of a driving force source is increased if downshifting is performed at the time of coast run and that an output control element is gradually changed to increase the rotational sped of the driving force source at a predetermined change rate (e.g. refer to a patent document 2).
Moreover, there is also the disclosure of a technology of not proceeding with the downshifting if a braking operation is performed (e.g. refer to a patent document 3).
Moreover, there has been also suggested such a technology that the regenerative torque is limited in the case of shifting gears at the time of coast deceleration in a hybrid vehicle equipped with a motor and a transmission (e.g. refer to a patent document 4).